Highschool Never Ends
by Kayden-Nedyak
Summary: School means drama. Lots and lots of drama. Drama means lies, mischief, rumours, and relationships. Read as our lovely Hetalians try to survive in this harsh place called Highschool. Human!fic(made that up btw xD) meaning they are not countries but regular humans, young adults. Rated K for now, might change later. So far, only one mentioned pairing, read to find out more! :D
1. New Beginnings?

**Hey guys!~ So, I just really was in the mood to write something different, so here is...different. This is sort of like an AU where the Hetalians are in school and they are not countries. They are regular people, so... I don't know a lot of their names so I'm probably going to be going to the wikia to find out their names xD Uhm...I am still updating my other stories, I would like to try to never abandon a story unless I really don't like it or something I guess... I mean, if you guys like it then I'll try to keep it going but if I really lose interest and decide... I just can't then it could likely happen. Abandoning the story I mean. Or I'll let you guys know and say, 'hey, losing interest, can anyone think of things I could do to make the story more interesting? Anything I could toss in?' or something like that.**

 **(I'm writing so many stuffs... o.e; )**

 **Now then, moving on... xD  
This story is high school and human names used...uhm...I do not own Hetalia. Oh, they are in their second year of High school! :)**

 **Please, enjoy and tell me what you think!~ There might also be some pairings but I dunno yet...(I really like pairing people up xD it's cute :3)  
**

* * *

It was too early in the morning to be getting up. But he had no choice, if he was going to be on time. Gathering up his uniform of a white button down, a khaki sweater vest, and navy blue pants, Matthew Williams headed for the bathroom to freshen up.

Once finished, he quickly got his shoes and socks and slipped them on. Next, he went and ate breakfast, after quickly whipping up some pancakes. After he ate, he brushed his teeth ( he had brushed when he showered but then remembered he had to eat, thus brushing again after he ate), combed out his hair, and made sure he was good in the mirror, not that he's a narcissist or anything.

Quickly checking his wristwatch, he smiled and nodded slightly. "Still doing your crazy schedule, Mattie?" Alfred's older brother yawned as he walked slowly down the steps. "You have about two hours before we have to leave. That should be plenty of time to get ready." Matthew replied in his soft spoken voice. "Dude, relax. I'll get ready in a minute, I wanna eat." Alfred opened the fridge and yawned again, scratching his off-white undershorts with the words 'USA' in red, white, and blue on the back.

"Yes, but you don't wanna be late." Matthew sat by the kitchen table and picked up his favorite book, ' _Notice me, Senpai!'_ It was a funny book, about a teenager who was unnoticed by the one person he truly loved and he didn't even know her. Turns out she was a gold digger and completely fake and by the end of the story he winds up with someone he himself never noticed and it also turns out to be a dude. It was truly hilarious and Matthew loved it.

"I know, I know." Alfred took the carton of milk out the fridge and drank straight from the bottle. "ALFRED!" Matthew jumped up and put his book down, not exactly gently but he didn't slam it either. Alfred pulled his lips away from the carton and wiped his mouth, quickly swallowing. "Sorry! I was thirsty..." Matthew sighed and shook his head, looking away. "I-It's fine...Just put a note or something so I don't forget it was on your mouth...I'll have to get new milk after school." Alfred eyed his brother and sighed.

Matthew was like this all his life. He hated germs. Their house was sparkling clean. Literally, sometimes Alfred would open the window and the floors and walls sparkled. Edward would be jealous of the way it sparkled. Matthew would not only make sure the house was sparkling but the dishes. He would wash a dish three to four times sometimes. It was like he could see germs/filth where no one else could see it.

But that wasn't all. Not only did he hate germs but he had to be very...punctual. He was always on time with _everything_ ; his schoolwork/homework, going to appointments (which were also incredibly organized), going to school, even to class, he was the first one in and already started on what he needed to do.

Alfred tried his best to work with him, knowing he can't help it. It's been hard though...

Matthew's had to transfer from schools because of how bad it was. He would have breakdowns in the halls and kids would constantly tease him, making his desk dirty, pushing him into mud, touching him with their dirty hands...

Matthew used to have sore, bright red spots all over him because he would scrub himself until it was raw. Alfred's tried countless times to help him out of it but he's barely gotten any better.

This year was going to be different though. Well, he hoped. For his little brother's sake. He really worried about the little guy sometimes...

* * *

They got to school on time. A little earlier actually. Matthew hurriedly walked inside and looked around. The place was pretty clean, shiny too. Matthew smiled and looked at all the bustling teens. Everyone was chattering and a lot of them were holding different colored papers. Probably schedules and other necessary paperwork, Matthew figured.

Alfred came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Matthew smiled and looked to his elder. "Everything okay, lil bro?" "Yea. This place is big...Let's find out schedules, eh?"

Alfred helped Matthew avoid hitting other people as much as possible as he led them to the table where they would get their schedules.

The last thing about Matthew; he hated being touched. Unless it was by his brother or someone _really_ close. But seeing as he didn't have anyone besides his brother...

The two of them got in line and waited to get their papers. "Hopefully we get some classes together. That would be super cool, and I'd get to bug, er, accompany my bro all day!" Alfred laughed and flashed his bro a thumbs up.

Alfred's laugh was short lived as someone shoved past the two to cut in front of them. Matthew jumped and stumbled forward into his brother, who glared at the guy shoving past them. "H-He..." Alfred quickly looked to his brother. "Yo, dude, it's okay! He barely touched you, don't worry about it!" "He touched m-me? Oh god, he touched me!" Matthew trembled a bit and his face went slightly red.

A few people looked at him and kept walking, the guy who shoved them scoffed and pointed. "What's his problem?" Alfred glared at him again and his grip on Matthew's shoulder tightened. "You, ya jerk. What's with the shoving and crap? Couldn't wait in line like everyone else?" The guy rolled his eyes and flipped Alfred the bird.

Matthew calmed down shortly after, they got their schedules and stepped to the side to check them. "Oh man, what!? I got math first! Even the teachers name looks lame; Mr. Morelyke. Morelyke lame!" Matthew frowned a bit, but then smiled a little at his joke. "Don't be rude, Al. Unfortunately though, I got English first period. I'll see you next period by the looks of it though. You got Ms. Shilly too?" Alfred grinned and nodded. "Yea! I'll walk you to your first class though. Come on."

They walked quietly for the most part. At times, Alfred would point at some things and make comments, and Matthew would comment back, whether it ended in laughs or something semi-serious like a memorial picture they passed by of a student who recently passed away.

"Well, here it is. Room 205. You're lucky though! My first period is on the fourth floor!" Matthew chuckled and began to open the door, with a tissue. "Hey, take it easy. Don't let anyone get to you, aight?" "aight..." Matthew replied, smiling.

* * *

First period hadn't started just yet. Students came and took their seats, all talking incredibly loudly. Matthew sat near the back, by a window. He liked the scenery and didn't like to get a lot of attention, i.e the teacher calling on him a lot or anything. Matthew patiently waited for the teacher, reading his favorite book, ' _Notice me Senpai!_ '

He suddenly blinked when a shadow cast over his light. Looking up, his eyes widened a bit and he set his book down. "Hello, Matvey~"

* * *

Alfred was talking with a bunch of other classmates he met. They were pretty cool, although, one of them was slightly pervy. They called themselves 'The Bad Touch Trio'. Alfred thought it was lame but funny. The first guy was Gilbert Beilschmidt, he was funny, not too bad looking, and liked to say he was awesome a lot. He also bragged about his pet bird he called Gilbird. He told the others he would bring him to school one day to show them but they didn't fully believe he could, meaning he was going to prove he could.

Another was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Sometimes people called him A.C for short but he hated it. He was a nice guy, a little dense sometimes but he was good with the ladies. He said he picked up a few tricks with Gilbert and Francis.

Which was the third guy, Francis Bonnefoy. He was incredibly pervy, and loved talking in wild French at random times. He also loved talking about love and stuff, and getting into people's business when it came to relationships. Gilbert said he ended more relationships than actually helped, causing the others to laugh.

Alfred liked best that they were all from different places. Gilbert was Prussian, on his mother's side, and he said he had a german brother who was incredibly annoying. Francis was French, if you couldn't tell, and Antonio was spanish. He saw/heard others that didn't sound from around here either, it was awesome!

"So, Alfred, do you have any siblings you would like to talk about?~" Francis smiled and slinked over to Alfred's side, not being creepy at all. "Oh yea! My brother Matthew! He's super shy and really hates germs. Like, our house is always sparkling clean, it's cool actually! And he's really sensitive to being touched." At that, Francis grinned and winked. "Ah~! I love the more sensitive ones!~ They make more noise~" Alfred playfully punched his arm and rolled his blue eyes. "Dude! We're talking bout my bro here!"

Speaking of, Matthew came barrelling into the room, a tissue in his hand that was on the doorknob and he looked terrified.

"Mattie!" Alfred grinned but seeing the look on his face, he immediately frowned. "Dude, what happened?" Matthew grabbed his arm and pulled him outside the room, shutting the door. This earned a few looks and even Alfred's new friends shared confused glances. "He seems like a weird one..."

"Mattie, what's wrong? Are you okay, did something happen?" Matthew clasped his hands together in front of his face, and slightly shook. "He's here...The guy! He was in my first period class! Why is he here, Al?" Alfred frowned and hugged his brother. "Damn, really? I don't know why he's here...Shit. Want me to find a teacher that you can talk to about this?" Matthew immediately pulled away and shook his head.

"N-No...I don't want to! It's just gonna cause more problems! Plus I don't want people to find out..." Alfred understood.

He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder but before a word could be said, the teacher came walking around the corner. "Hey, you guys gotta get to first period, it's starting soon. I know it's the first day and you wanna meet up with friends but you don't wanna be late either." Alfred nodded and hugged his brother. "He so much as touches you and you tell me, okay? I'll kick his goddamn ass." He whispered in his brother's ear. Matthew nodded and they parted ways.

Alfred came in with the teacher and took his seat, as did the rest of the class. The seating was in rows. Alfred sat behind Gilbert, who sat on the right side of Francis, who sat in front of Antonio.

"What was that about, Mon chérie?" Alfred shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. "It was nothing...He's fine." He smiled and pulled out a notebook and pen. Francis nodded and smirked. "He was very cute, he looked a lot like me too!~ His beautiful hair and nice butt~" Alfred gave him a look while the other two laughed and turned around. "His ass vasn't bad but I'd like to see what he's packing in the front!~" Gilbert laughed. Alfred rolled his eyes. "This _is_ my brother we're talking about, guys!"

* * *

Matthew sat as far away from the russian as he could. He managed to slip back inside without the russian noticing, or so he hoped. The russian, Ivan Braginski, scared him more than he could admit. He watched as the man wrote in his books, with his creepy smile and fidgeted with his scarf. He quickly averted his eyes and wrote in his book.

The teacher asked a question and no one raised their hand. Matthew knew the answer but he was afraid of the attention he would get.

"Matthew?" _Goddamn it._

"Ah...er...Y-Yes?" "Do you know what an allegory is? It's okay if you don't." Matthew gulped and glanced at Ivan, who chuckled and glared evilly at him.

"Er, yes. I-It's when a story has two meanings to it, literal and figurative." "Yes, absolutely. Allegory..."

Matthew sighed and slunked down in his seat. Ivan chuckled and glared at him, mouthing words he couldn't make out at first.

 _I...I will...I will always...find...find y..ou..._

Matthew grew more scared at this and looked away, down at his paper.

The teacher had them working together on a story soon, trying to find the literal and figurative of a story. Once finished, they would go over it. Matthew wanted to stay to himself and just work by himself but soon Ivan sauntered over and chuckled at him.

"KolKolKol~~ Matvey!~ Are you by yourself, Matvey?" Matthew looked up and immediately regretted it. His fearful violet eyes met intimidating ones. "I...I'm fine, Ivan. Please leave me alone..." Ivan sat down and continued to stare at the boy, unblinking. "No."

Matthew frowned and sunk into his seat some more. "So, Matvey...How have you been? Why did you run away before? I missed you, Matvey." Matthew avoided his gaze and continued answering his questions on the worksheet. "Matvey." The harshness in his tone made Matthew tremble and look up at him. "Answer my questions, da?" "I-Ivan, I don't-" "Just answer the question, Matvey." Matthew wanted to run, he wanted to hide and never see this man again but he couldn't. He couldn't go anywhere. "I...I'm fine..."

"Well that's good, da...I want my Matvey good, so I can ruin you again." He laughed cruelly and went back to his seat. Matthew looked down at his papers and frowned, fighting back tears.

(He then proceeded to clean his whole desk, earning looks and a smirk from Ivan, knowingly).

* * *

Lunch finally came around and Matthew hurried to find his brother. Everywhere he went, in between classes he would see Ivan. Sometimes he would see Ivan in the hall outside his classroom, watching him. He hated that guy.

Matthew looked around and hugged himself tightly, in fear someone would touch him. Alfred would always suggest he be home tutored because of his phobias and stuff but Matthew refused, arguing he wanted to be a normal boy. He was sure wishing he could take back that offer now.

"Ohhoho!~ You must be zhe famous, Matthieu, oui?" Matthew felt the person behind him and quickly moved away before he could be touched. "Please don't touch me!" The frenchman chuckled and shook his head slightly. "You too? You don't even know me! Matthieu, whatever your brother said, please ignore it! I'm not creepy or anyzhing!" Matthew looked slightly confused.

During second period, him and his brother's only period together, he did mention a french guy. Was that him?

"I...Just don't like to be touched...Y-You know my brother though?" The man nodded and moved closer, pressing his face close to Matthew's. "Oui, but I wanna talk about you and moi~" Matthew blushed and shook his head. "N-N-No thanks..." He wanted to push him away but he was afraid to.

"Leave him be, Francis!" Alfred ran and pulled the frenchie away. "Lay off my brother bro. Seriously. You okay, Mattie?" Matthew nodded and stepped closer to his brother. "So this is the famous Matthew! Yo! I'm Gilbert, babe!" Gilbert grinned and walked closer. However, he suddenly stopped and shook his head.

"Oh hell no! He looks like Francis! They're like identical twins, if you take the dorky glasses off." Gilbert smiled again though and held out his hand. "Though I don't suppose ve can't be friends. Like I said, the awesome me is Gilbert." Matthew glanced at his hand but didn't take it. "M-Matthew." He replied quietly. Gilbert slowly put his hand down and 'hmphed'.

They took a seat and Alfred got him and his brother lunch, although he refused to eat it. "Alright! So, this is my super cool bro Mattie and Mattie this is the pervert Francis-" "I'm not!~ Matthieu, do not listen to zhe idiot over zhere! I am just too sexy for him to handle~" America rolled his eyes and pointed to Gilbert. "And as you know, Gilbert. And like I said guys, my bro isn't too fond of germs and stuff so don't give him a hard time, aight?" Gilbert chuckled and nodded. "It's fine! You just gotta remind us, cuz ve'll easily forget, heh. Especially that doofus." He pointed to another man walking up behind Alfred.

"Hey guys!~" He sat by Francis, who sat by Gilbert, who sat across from both Matthew and Alfred. "Oh, hello!~ I didn't know you had a twin, Alfred!" Alfred shook his head. "Nah bro, this is Mattie! My bro! We're not twins, I'm older. He's super cool but don't touch him and keep him away from everything with germs."

Antonio chuckled. "Erm, Alfred, you know the cafeteria is the di-" Alfred immediately clamped a hand on Antonio's mouth. He quickly mumbled to him, "Shut up, he hasn't freaked out yet so shut up." He then took his seat and smiled and Matthew who only looked back and forth between them. "So...Matthew, how has school been? Okay so far?"

He decided to leave out the whole Ivan thing. He did for second period, he didn't want to worry his brother also. Just as hard as this has been for Matthew, it has been for Alfred too. People in their old schools would bully him too for having a weird freako brother. Alfred acted like it didn't bother him but Matthew knew it did.

"It was fine." He avoided all eyes and just simply stared at his grotesque lunch. It was making him queasy so he thought maybe he should get out of the cafeteria. He was beginning to realize just how dirty it was...

"Uhm..I'm gonna go to the library or something..." Alfred frowned and put his arm around his brother's shoulders. "Nah bro stay! Oh hey, I wanna join the baseball team! You think I could totally destroy tryouts or whatever it's called?" Gilbert and Antonio started talking with Alfred about sports soon enough, and then even Francis joined in, though the subject changed and bounced around after he did.

Matthew glanced around the room, suddenly feeling sick. What if Ivan was there right now, watching him? He probably was, the creep... He wished he could stand up to him but he was terrified. He finally spotted the russian a few tables away, glaring at him coldly. The russian then got up and started walking in that direction! He immediately trembled in fear, not knowing what the man would do.

Alfred stopped laughing and looked to his brother. Before he could say anything, he looked up to see... _him._

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! The first chapter of this crazy highschool story! What do you think this crazy Yandere!Russia will do? Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry if it's a little long and OOC, I tried my best! n**

 **I'm actually pretty tired now so I'm gonna hit the hay but I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Translations done by Google Translate:**

 **Oui: Yes (French)**

 **Mon chérie: My dearie (French)**

 **Bye guys!~ :D**


	2. New Friends, Old Enemies

**Eyy guys. So, I'm trying really hard to work on AFOA, but I start working on it and then its not exactly writers block...cuz I know what I'm going to write, I just...Can't find the motivation to write it. xP I wanna try uploading a chapter every Friday...See if that helps a little cuz my updating schedule, I guess you could call it, is all over the place.**

 **So, Here's another chapter to Highschool Never Ends. I hope ya'll like it, and please leave a review, tell me what you think of it so far. I'd really appreciate it. ^^**

 **Thanks, and please enjoy. ^^**

 **{Translations will be at the bottom if any are used.**

 **Words in BOLD will most likely emphasize something.**

 **Words in** ** _ITALICS_** **will be when they are on the phone, letter, thinking to themselves or texting*.**

 **Words that are** **UNDERLINED** **, although I rarely use this, will be also to emphasize something, only even more so.**

 ***Texting will be in Italics but sometimes they might underline something or use bold as well. When they are texting you'll know because I will not have " but instead '**

 **I hope that helps, now finally, sorry, enjoy.}  
**

* * *

"Hello, Matvey. Alfred." "Hello! Are you a friend of theirs?~" Antonio grinned, not sensing the tension or if he did, that was his attempt to lessen it. "Hm. I-" "No. Now what do you want, Ivan?" Alfred never took his eyes off the russian and kept his arm protectively around his brother. "I just wanted to say hi to Matvey. It's nice that he's meeting new people, da?" Ivan never stopped smiling his creepy smile, and Matthew hated it.

"Vell, I don't think he vants to say hi to you." Gilbert suddenly broke in, noticing Matthew's fear. "As a matter of fact, I think you should just go." The lot of them, waited for a response out of Ivan. Francis didn't like the looks of him, but didn't really want to open his mouth either. Ivan simply looked to Matthew and rose an eyebrow. "Is that what you want, Matvey? Do you want me to go? I will go if you want me to, but is it what you want, Matvey?"

"P-Please do..." Matthew avoided Ivan's gaze but he could feel his eyes burning holes in him. For a minute, Ivan said nothing but then he simply nodded. "Alright, Matvey. I will go. But I will see you later, da?"

As he walked away, Alfred watched, hate burning in his eyes. Gilbert scoffed and shook his head. "A real creep, that one is." "Maybe he's just misunderstood?" Antonio frowned. "Misunderstood? Haah, get to know him, then you'll change your mind. Matter of fact, don't. You'll regret when ya do." "Ah, well, don't worry Matthieu! You have us, so we will protect you, oui?~" Francis winked and smiled, trying to reassure the frightened boy.

"Yeah! I'll kick his arse anyday! I am the hero after all! You guys can be my...sidekicks." Gilbert scoffed and crossed his arms. "Nu-uh! I am vay too awesome to be a sidekick to an idiot hero!" "Idiot?! I am not an idiot! I'm just too great for you to handle!" Matthew smiled at their bickering, but he still wanted to leave, the food was beginning to make him nauseous.

"Oh! Matthieu, what is your next class, mon ami?" "Oh, I think it's art." "Art? Hah! Then you'll be vith the awesome me!" Gilbert reached over to ruffle the boy's hair but quickly stopped himself when Matthew backed up a bit. "Sorry, the awesome me forgot..." Gilbert, still grinning, put his hand back down. "I will also be there! Ah, this is perfect!~ Would you like to sit next to me, Matthieu?~ I can make sure it is just us, so no one-" "Pft, heck to the no! Mattie is sittin next to me!"

Francis and Gil went back and forth as to who he was going to sit next to and Antonio suddenly made a weird noise. "Lunch is almost over, amigos! We had better finish up, si?" They all agreed and began to slowly gather up their trays. Matthew stood and said he was going to leave, the cafeteria was really getting to him and if he didn't leave soon, he was afraid he might freak out again.

"I'll go vith you!" Gil jumped up along with Francis. "And I!~ We are both heading to zhe same place, so why not~" Antonio frowned. "I'm not cleaning this!" Alfred pouted and looked to the trio that were leaving. "Wait, I don't wanna clean this up!" Matthew laughed and looked back to his brother. "Don't worry, Al, it's just a little bit. Surely the great hero can handle a task so small, eh?"

Alfred immediately went into action, mumbling about his superhero rep being in jeopardy. Matthew and the others headed to their classes, Antonio leaving to wood shop and saying something about another kid named Lovino.

"Alright, vell you didn't pick who you vanted to sit next to." "It is I, Francis Bonnefoy, oui?~ Surely, you cannot resist such beauty~" Matthew blushed a bit and smiled. "I-I think I'll just with both of you. If that's alright..." Gilbert shrugged and stretched and Francis laughed. "Oui, that is fine~"

They all took a seat near the back and the entire time Francis and Gilbert couldn't stop talking to one another. They would insult each other but then comment on cute girls in the class, then draw dumb things and laugh at each other. They were like middle schoolers.

"Pfft, so she has nice tata's but vhat about her butt? It's so flat it's like there's nothing there!" Gilbert whispered to Francis, looking to a girl who stood directly in front of them practically. "T-That's rude..." Matthew gave a look to Gilbert who took no notice. "It is not all about their body size, mon ami simples d'esprit." Gilbert frowned and crossed his arms. "Vhat the hell was that? Mon amawhatnow?" You're french right? Isn't 'mon' Jamaican?"

Matthew sighed and continued his drawing, trying his best to ignore the two.

"Oh hey, I know you!"

A pretty blond girl stopped in front of the trios table and smiled at Matthew. "You're the boy from Académie de la talentueuse athlétiquement, right?" She spoke the french as if it were her first language. Both Gil and Francis looked to Matthew.

"Vhat does that mean?" "You're athletically talented?"

Matthew blushed and nodded slowly. "Sort of...And yes, why?" "Oh cool! I'm Brittany, I used to go to that school too. Bu then I got tired of it and came here! Who knew I would run into you? By the by, are you and Ivan still-" "I-Is there something you wanted? I...I would really like to get back to my stuff." Matthew gestured to his drawings. "Oh, yea sure. And no, I just wanted to say hi."

She left with a wave and smiled. "So...Are you going to explain that?" Gilbert cocked an eyebrow at the younger boy. "Oui, and what sport do you play, if I might ask?" Matthew sighed. "Well...I used to play hockey, when...my OCD wasn't so bad...I used to love playing it and I love watching it. But then my OCD got worse and I stopped playing. I still watch it but I can't play anymore. And...No. I don't really wanna talk about what happened in my old schools..."

Matthew fell silent and focused on his drawings. "I see. Vell...Vhen you feel like opening up, ve're here for you, man. I mean, Francis can be a bit of a perv but vhen it comes to advice, especially about love or relationships, he can be pretty darn useful...most times." "Oui! And Gilbert is usually good when it comes to getting someone back with pranks and stuff like that. He is sort of like the plaisantin of the group." Gilbert groaned and hit Francis in the shoulder. "Vhat the fuck is a play-zun ton?" Matthew simply chuckled and smiled.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty okay. Matthew didn't see Ivan again, and he was thankful for that. He was even more thankful that the school day was over. He waited for Alfred to finish talking with some other friends and silently watched the time. He stood outside the room Alfred was in, worried that he might run into Ivan if he goes too far away.

His phone vibrating in his pocket caught him off guard, however. He didn't recognize the number but answered anyway. "H-Hello?"

" _Matvey. I am glad you answered. I guess they were right after all. Good."_

"How did you get my number?"

" _I have my ways, Matvey. Not that it matters. What are you doing right now, Matvey?_ "

"I...I'm walking home. With Alfred."

" _Liar...You are not, you are standing outside a classroom, and you are by yourself._ "

Matthew froze. He knew what he was doing, meaning he could see him from wherever he was right now. But he thought he was alone...

"Yes...Yea, I'm alone. You got me...What do you want?"

" _I want you, Matvey. I want to meet you somewhere quiet. Where no one can disturb us, da?_ "

Matthew felt his heart beating faster. He needs to just hang up. He needs to tell Alfred and they need to get out of there. "I...I don't want to. A-And I don't want you calling me anymore. Don't talk to me anymore either. I-I don't want you to."

" _Matvey...do not do this. You will regret it..._ "

"No, I won't."

" _Matvey...I warned you._ " The line went dead and Matthew quickly hung up his phone, shoving it back in his sweater pocket.

Shortly after he did, his brother came waltzing out the class, a big doofy grin on his face. "Sorry for keepin ya, Mattie! You ready to go?" Matthew eagerly nodded and together they left the school.

The entire time, Matthew looked around for his stalker but didn't see him anywhere. He was still worried. As soon as they arrived home, Matthew took his shoes and socks off and took them upstairs. He shut his door, placed his shoes by the end of his bed, and placed his book bag on his bed. He sat down and began to pull out his homework and work to study with.

Alfred went upstairs after him, a little worried with how fast he went upstairs. He quietly knocked on the door and waited until he could open it. There was no need, however, because Matthew had already opened the door. "Y-Yea?" "You okay? You look a little spooked. Can I come in?" Matthew nodded and stepped to the side. As soon as he came in, he flopped onto the bed by Matthew's bag and books.

"Well, at least we know your OCD is too bad. You're getting better but slowly." He noticed some clothes on the bed as well. "Getting ready to shower?" Matthew nodded and sat down. "Hey, if you don't wanna go to school, I'm sure we can set up some home instruction thing, ok?" Matthew shook his head. "I have to do this, Al. I can't let Ivan ruin school for me as well. I can't let him get to me."

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows and sat a bit straighter. "Matt, he hurt you. Physically last time. I don't want that happening again." "I'll be fine, Al. I just...Won't be around him by myself. I won't be around him at all." Alfred sighed and patted his brother's shoulder. "Fine. I'll see if I can find someone who can watch over you. Someone who can protect you when I'm not there, aight?"

Matthew nodded.

He took his shower afterwards, scrubbing vigorously, making some spots on him red with how hard he was scrubbing. After he was done, he brushed his teeth, washed his face again but this time with a special face wash, and he made sure that when he was done with everything, he washed the sink and other areas he used. Everything was sparkling by the time he was done.

He left the shower and headed into his room. He quickly finished his work and straightened up his already perfect room. Nothing was really dusty but he wiped everything down anyway, and washed his shoes and socks as well. By the time he was done, almost two hours had gone by.

"Time really flies, huh?" He sat on his bed and then laid on his side, curled up. He was tired but not enough to really want to sleep. A knock on his door caused him to sit up. "Yes?" Al peeked in and smiled. "Hey, I gotta run to the store for dinner. Call if you need anything ok? I should be back in about twenty minutes. Oh, here. It's Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio's numbers. You can text them if you want to." Alfred handed the boy a piece of paper and smiled before walking out and closing the door.

Matthew put the paper on his desk and followed Alfred downstairs. "Okay. But hurry, ok?" Alfred nodded and put his shoes on, grabbing his keys and wallet. "I promise, Mattie." Matthew locked the door behind him and then proceeded to lock all the windows and back door as well. He closed the curtains on the windows and went back into his room. He locked his door as well and closed the curtains on his window.

It was still light outside, so maybe Ivan wouldn't bother him. In the past, he would only stalk him during the day. And during school hours he would stalk him and threaten him. And then...

Matthew shook his head. "Best not to dwell on the past too much." He got under the blankets and curled up, enjoying the warmth the sheets brought. _Why is he back now? All during summer, he didn't bother me too much. He didn't really bother me at all! But now he's back. Why? Wasn't what he did before punishment enough? Why does he continue to hurt me? What did I ever do to him?_ Matthew shut his eyes and tried to block all his thoughts out. Soon enough, he was able to slowly drift off into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Hey ey ey! I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry for that... I promise though the next chapters are gonna be longer and better! 9u9'**

 **I actually uploaded this before school so...yea, lol.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry again it's really short... I kinda like this Yandere!Ivan thing though xD I also uploaded the next chapter for AFOA so if you'd like you can check that out too! And if you don't know what AFOA is, it's A Far Out Adventure; another story I'm working on. :)**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts and idea's!~**

 **Also, Translations brought to you by Google Translate!~**

 **mon ami simples d'esprit: My simple minded friend(French)**

 **cadémie de la talentueuse athlétiquement: Academy of the Athletically Talented (French)**

 **Oui: Yes (French)**

 **plaisantin: Joker (French)**

 **If I'm wrong, please correct me. Thank you all for reading!~**

 **-Kayden out~**

 **;)**


	3. The Man With A Plan

**Hello, everybody. :) How are you? Here's the next chapter of High School Never Ends. I hope you guys enjoy it, sorry for making you all wait for such a long time for another update. I got in a great mood for some typing so here it is. :) Hopefully there will be more updates soon!**

 **Also, check out Reviewer's Reward, one of my newer submissions! The details of it are on the first page. :) Thanks again for reading, enjoy!**

* * *

Matthew awoke to the sweet aroma of his most favorite food; pancakes. He smiled and sat up in bed. It was six in the morning, and the sun was just peeking over the buildings. It was a beautiful sight outside. Matthew got out of bed, remade his bed without a single crease and everything was even on all sides, then he gathered his uniform and went into the bathroom to shower.

He made sure to clean himself thoroughly. He washed twice, and washed his hair twice, brushed his teeth, and used the special face wash. Lastly, he cleaned everything he had used and put everything back perfectly. He sighed and exited the bathroom. It was now a quarter to seven. He went downstairs and the smell of pancakes grew even stronger.

"Good morning, bro! I made you some pancakes, since I know you really like them." Alfred smiled at his brother and flipped the pancake in the pan. It was a beautiful golden brown. After tons of practice in getting them perfect for his brother, he finally got it. Matthew smiled back. His brother did so much for him and he was so grateful for that. He was glad he had his brother by his side.

"Good morning. They look yummy. What time did you get home last night?" He got his plate and utensils and placed each utensil, knife and fork, on each side of the plate. He sat down and looked to his brother.

"Oh, bout half an hour after I left. It took forever to get the damn maple syrup paid for. Rude ass people pushing their shit onto the counter. And don't worry, it's the one you like. I bought two, so that should last for a little while." Alfred grinned and held out his hand. Matthew passed him the plate and Alfred put the pancake on the plate. "D'you want another one?"

Matthew glanced at the time and shook his head. It was seven fifteen. They had to leave as soon as they finished eating. Alfred nodded and handed back the plate. Matthew wiped the plate on the very edge, all around. He poured maple syrup all over his pancake then he picked up his fork and began to eat. Alfred soon joined him, quickly scarfing down his pancake. Matthew finished and quickly cleaned his plate, wiping the plate until it was completely dry and the same with his utensils. He put them away and wiped where his plate sat on the table.

Alfred watched as he finished up his pancake. He stood and took care of his dish, making sure it was as dry as possible before putting it all away. Matthew left for the front door where his shoes, socks both folded neatly and placed next to the shoes. He didn't put them there, he left them in his room so maybe Alfred moved them?

"Have no fear, brother o' mine, I wiped and washed my hands before and after I moved your shoes and I wiped your shoes, and washed and pressed your socks. I did it last night, you were sound asleep." Matthew nodded and bent down to pick up his socks and shoes before stopping and standing straight again.

"Wha-"

"-at about the doorknob? I cleaned it after I touched it, don't worry. Come on, get your shoes on, we gotta go bro!" Alfred hopped past Matthew and scooped his shoes up, slipping his socks on and then his shoes. Matthew followed suit, tying his laces in perfect bows, each loop the same size. It took him forever to master that, but he finally got it.

Matthew ran back to his room, grabbing his bag that he had forgotten and took out his hand sanitizer. As he closed his door, he sanitized the knob, and the front door's knob, then re-sanitized his hands before placing it back in his bag. "Alright. We can go now."

* * *

They almost arrived late, making it into class just before the bell, Matthew running of to his class and Alfred to his with very quick 'bye's. Matthew had to go upstairs to the third floor whereas Alfred went to the second. Worried as he was, Alfred believed in his brother and believed that he would be okay. Matthew, however, didn't believe in himself as much as Alfred did, so as he neared his classroom, his anxiety levels grew.

Once he was in the class, in his seat by the back window, he was about ready to have a panic attack. There were students bustling everywhere, talking loudly, touching _everything_. Matthew shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths before someone noisily plopped next to him, causing him to jump in surprise and partial terror.

"Hey! Looks like ve got the same class!" Sitting next to him was the German from the day before, Gilbert...something. His name was not on Matthew's mind right now, but the fact that he was touching everywhere and... he touched Matthew! He swung his arm around him and grinned, mere inches from the Canadians face.

"Stop! Get off of me! S-Stop... germs, everywhere!" Matthew didn't mean to shout, flailing away from Gilbert, whom's eyes were wide and immediately began backing away as other students whispered to one another and laughed.

"I'm so sorry, I completely forgot you vere a germaphobe! Er, I mean... vell, you are but that's not really a nice vay to put it, is it...?" Gilbert quickly shut his mouth, placing his hands in his lap.

"It's fine, I don't care. Ohgodeverythingissodirty!" Matthew frantically wiped at the desk with a soft tissue soaked in hand sanitizer, then began scrubbing frantically at his hands.

Gilbert went to help out but Matthew stopped him with a loud, 'Ah!'. "Uhm, the teacher is here. You might vant to hurry vith that." Their science teacher was known to be kind of strict, and did not tolerate distractions.

Each day were the same classes, a different order. Monday Matthew had English, Math, Science, lunch, Art, Global and then finally Music. The only day that was different was Friday; instead of Art, he had two periods of English.

Matthew sighed, taking a deep breath and took out his notebook, wiping it down with hand sanitizer on another tissue, and the same for his pen before quickly trying to catch up with the notes. Gilbert watched him, slightly worried for him. He was going to die in this school.

The teacher continued writing out notes and pulling up slides on the projector for them to copy and pay attention to ask he spoke. Matthew caught up quickly and listened intently as the teacher spoke, Gilbert shooting him glances every once in awhile.

He was barely taking notes, Matthew noticed. How was he ever going to pass his classes with no notes? And the notes he did take were so sloppy...

Matthew looked away, clasping his hands on his desk. Gilbert sighed and rubbed his eyes. Class was almost over, thankfully and he wondered what class Matthew had next.

"Pst, Matthew." Matthew glanced over, making sure he was a decent distance away from Gilbert, not that he had anything against Gilbert.

"What is it?"

"What class do you have next?" Matthew blinked. Today was Tuesday so he had...

"Math. Why, do-"

"Matthew Williams, eyes front, mouth shut." The teacher stared directly at him, a few students giggling and Gilbert slinking down in his seat.

Matthew complied, apologizing for the disturbance.

* * *

After class, Matthew walked with Gilbert to their math class. They made small talk, Gilbert trying not to pry into Matthew's past too much.

"Alright, so your bro told me that your OCD is getting better. He asked if ve could help you out though. Like... vell, ve'll figure something out, ja?" Finding a way to help Matthew get over his fear and OCD's sounded fun, and Gilbert wasn't a heartless man, he would help out if he could as much as he could.

"Right. I'm sorry for freaking out like that earlier. I just... The thought of all the germs that people spread every second, and how infections and sickness are gotten and-"

"I know, it's alright, birdie! Take a breather, ve'll figure this out together." Matthew blinked and smiled, stepping into the classroom with Gilbert.

 _Birdie...That was a nickname I wasn't expecting_ , Matthew took his seat near Gilbert's, the teacher already having notes up and an assignment for them to do.

* * *

School couldn't have finished fast enough. Gilbert made plans with Alfred and Matthew to figure out a way to help Matthew get over his fears and OCD's. He told the two brothers to meet him at his place in an hour. So, they had time to go home and get some food.

Gilbert gave Matthew his number but he told him that Alfred had already given him the trio's numbers. After that, they parted ways; Gilbert going home and the brothers also going home.

Matthew told Alfred about his day, everything that happened that seemed important to mention, he did. Alfred listened and occasionally made a joke to cheer him up or just make him laugh, succeeding every time.

"Alright, hurry up and go take a shower, I'll make something to eat. And please don't hurt yourself, okay?" Alfred looked Matthew in the eyes, whom nodded and smiled softly.

"I won't. I'll wash gently. Don't forget to wash your shoes, please. And your clothes! And mine. We need to do a wash, we're bringing in all the dirt and germs from outside..." Matthew was on the verge of having a mini freak out, rushing to get his shoes off and his sweater.

"Mattie, calm down. I will take care of it and bring you fresh clothes. Don't worry about it." Alfred reassured him, taking Matthew's shoes and socks, slinging the younger's jacket on his arm. "Now go!" He slapped Matthew's arm lightly and grinned. "Your hero will take care of everything!"

* * *

 **Oh the things to come...**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! I worked on it for a while, heh. I am so tired right now and I don't know what to say other than thank you for reading! :)**

 **Let's find out how this plan o' Gilbert's works out and what Ivan is going to do next!**

 **Thank you! Until next time.**


	4. Baby Steps

**Heyo! Welcome back to Highschool Never Ends. I actually abbreviated it but it looks silly so nevermind that x)  
Last we left off, Gilbert had a plan to help Matthew, and Ivan hadn't shown up again yet. So, let's see how everything goes, yeah? Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Oh, well, you guys probably already know this buut just in case someone out there doesn't...I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, I believe. If I'm wrong then please somebody correct me on that. .3.**

* * *

Matthew took his time with his shower, washing himself slowly and letting the water run down on his head. Taking a few deep breathers helped, closing his eyes and just listening to the water. He opened his eyes slowly, sighing and shutting the water off. He had been in here long enough, it was time to get out. Just in time, Alfred knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

"Hey bro. I brought you fresh clothes." Alfred stepped in and placed his brothers clothes on the toilet seat, then retreated back outside the bathroom. Matthew stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, wiping himself until he was mostly dry. Then he slipped his clothes on, washed the tub, and his hands before exiting the bathroom. Matthew ran into Alfred downstairs, pressing his socks and both of their shoes sat by the door, washed.

"Hey, Alfred. Thank you for washing everything." Alfred smiled in response, putting the iron away and handing Matthew his socks. As Matthew watched Alfred put the ironing board away, sadness swept over him and he sat on the couch. "Al, I'm sorry for making you do all this." Alfred was by his side in a matter of seconds, lightly placing his hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I'm glad to help my brother in any way I can. And one day you will get better, then we'll both be drinkin out the milk carton and putting our feet up on the table." Matthew's mouth fell open, obviously shocked at the thought. That would never happen! Their mouths were the dirtiest places, how could they share a milk carton like that? Gross!

"Al, no, that's gross...I do want to get better. But I can't imagine ever being normal. I'm so used to...this, how will I ever be able to be a regular kid?" Alfred sighed and ruffled his brothers clean, once neat hair.

"You are normal. There's nothing wrong with you. And you will get better. Speaking of which, we should head out. Gilbert is waitin on us. He has a plan that will start our journey of helping you get over your OCD and fear of the unclean." Matthew wanted to believe him but he jsut couldn't. However, he was right. Gilbert was waiting on them, they needed to go.

"Right. Well, let's go then." They stood, walking to the door and putting on their shoes. Alfred handed Matthew his hand sanitizer and they both used some, before and after leaving, Matthew wiping the doorknob with the sanitizer as they left. Alfred knew where Gilbert lived, but somehow they got a little lost and wound up ten minutes late. Once they arrived, Gilbert greeted them at the door.

* * *

"Hey, you guys made it! A little late, but I'll let that slide. I cleaned up the house a bit, so it's not very messy. Ve're going to go to the kitchen and I'll make you guys some food vhile ve talk, ja?" After they agreed, Gilbert led them to the kitchen, and started cooking up some potatoes and wurst, or sausage in German.

Matthew didn't take a seat immediately, not knowing whether the seat was actual clean. And what about the table? Was that clean? "Don't vorry. I cleaned everything. Just relax and trust me. Now, ve're going to start slow, I don't vant to rush into things and give you a heart attack." Gilbert spoke as he made the potatoes, the sausages already cooking.

Alfred nodded, sitting back in his seat. "Alright. So what did you have in mind to start him off then?" Gilbert sat down, letting the sausages cook and looked to Matthew.

"Vell, vhat bothers you the most or the least? Vhatever bothers you the least is vhat ve'll start vith. And then ve'll vork our vay up from there. How's that sound?" Alfred agreed, and hesitantly Matthew did too. Once he had their agreement, he had to test Matthew to see what bothered him more; being touched, dirty objects/people/environment, or just having things disorganized or messy.

Before they got to that though, Gilbert served them their food. They ate in silence for the most part, Alfred making small talk with Gilbert. Matthew didn't really know what to talk about so he just stayed quiet. Suddenly, Alfred looked up to Gilbert and pointed his fork in the Prussian's direction. "Hey, you have a brother too, right?"

Gilbert nodded, his mouth full. "Ja. He's out right now but he should be back soon. Vhy?" Matthew wrinkled his nose at Gilbert, looking down at his plate. He shouldn't talk with his mouth full, food could fly out or spill while he's talking plus it's just rude to everyone else.

"Nobody wants to see your chewed up food."

"Oh, sorry about that, Mattie." Matthew looked up, confused before realizing he said that last part out loud.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud. Uhm, What's your brother like?" Matthew put his fork down, and Gilbert seemed to light up when the subject turned to his brother.

"Mein bruder is a cool guy. He's very protective and strict sometimes, but I know he means vell. I think you guys vould like him. Oh! Vhen he gets back, if you guys are still here, then maybe he can help vith your OCD, too. He's good at giving advice and knows how to handle pretty intense situations." Gilbert was grinning the entire time he talked about his brother. He must really look up to his brother. Which made Alfred think...

"That's pretty sweet. Question though; are you older or is he?" Gilbert let out a loud laugh.

"I am! Though vhen you see him, he does look older. It's the stress. He's a junior and he vorks part time at his old middle school vith coaching. They have a program vhere they teach the kids martial arts kind of. Anyvay, he juggles school, his job and looking after me everyday. I can only imagine the stress that's putting on him." Gilbert looked down, a sad look in his eyes but quickly looked up again.

"Nevermind that. Are you guys all done? Ve got vork to do!" Matthew nodded, and Alfred helped Gilbert clean up. Afterwards, Gilbert took Matthew and Alfred into the living room. There, they both sat on the couch and Gilbert stood in front of them. "Alright. I'm going to...move some stuff around, make things messy. And then you tell me how uncomfortable it makes you feel. On a scale of one to ten."

Matthew took a deep breath and nodded. Gilbert grinned and started moving things around, starting with their shoes. He placed those right in front of Matthew and Alfred, then moved some couch cushions onto the floor, and lastly moved his sweater onto the back of the couch. "Okay! Now, tell me on a scale from one to ten, how much does this mess bother you?"

Matthew tried his best not to jump up and fix everything, but then it also occurred to him that not everything would be clean, and then he would have to wash everything and then himself...

"F-Five...Or six. I feel really uncomfortable right now, please move your clothes and shoes..." Alfred looked to Gilbert and back to Matthew, copying onto his phone the numbers for each situation. So far, they just had mess and disorganization at a six. Next was dirty objects/people/environment. Matthew decided he would try dirty objects first and see how that goes.

* * *

Alfred looked over the results and looked up to both Matthew and Gilbert. "Alright, well here are the results; Disorganized/messy environments was a six, dirty people/environments/objects was about a seven, and being touched by others was about a four. So, being touched by other people is something we can work on first then move on from there. Hows that sound Matthew?"

Matthew sat slightly shaken from all the dirty things he had encountered today, but nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah...But Alfred can we p-please go home, I don't feel good." Gilbert gave a concerned look and Alfred began to stand. Matthew looked a bit pale, Alfred noted. Maybe some fresh air would help.

"Come on, let's get our shoes on and we can go, okay? Thanks Gil, for helping out. Sorry we gotta jet so quickly." Gilbert nodded, completely understanding and stood as well. Matthew stayed still, outside of his small shakes, and stared down at the table. "Mattie? Are you-"

Alfred couldn't finish his sentence before Matthew suddenly jolted up to his feet and bent over, vomiting everything he ate. Gilbert cursed, grabbing the trash can and running back to Matthew, while Alfred rubbed his back, whispering calmingly at him.

Matthew shook his head frantically and backed away from the trash can, vomiting again and getting his barf all over the floor and side of the table. Alfred and Gilbert continued to try and get him to calm down, taking him upstairs to the bathroom. Thankfully, he didn't vomit again, just sobbed and shook, freaked out at the vomit that covered his clothes and the room.

It took a while but Matthew finally calmed down, sitting in a full tub of soap, Alfred scrubbing at him but not harsh enough to leave any marks on his younger brothers skin. "Don't worry, bro, I'm here, okay? And look at you, all clean." Matthew looked at himself, still shaky and Alfred could only watch and smile sadly.

Gilbert knocked on the door lightly before entering, standing by the door. "Hey, guys. How are you feeling, Birdie?" Gilbert felt really bad for making Matthew do all of that in one day. He hadn't even considered the fact that Matthew had to go through school, too, what with everyone's dirty looks as well as hands. He was so focused on helping Matthew get over his OCD and fears that he wound up just making it worse by not paying attention and considering how Matthew felt.

Matthew didn't respond, instead looking down at the soapy water he sat in. Alfred crouched by his brother, moving some wet hair from his face. "It's okay, Mattie, it's just Gil. He's not mad at you and he's super sorry for making you go through all that." Gilbert stepped forward immediately and nodded quickly.

"Ja! I didn't mean to make it vorse. I'm really sorry, Matthew!" Gilbert bit his lip, shoving his hands in his pockets as he watched Matthew slowly look up.

"I...I-It's fine...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I made a-a mess, in your kitchen..." Matthew stuttered, his voice cracking slightly. Gilbert's eyes widened, moving closer to the tub.

"No no no, Matthew, there's no reason for you to be sorry! You couldn't help it! Don't vorry about it, okay? I cleaned everything! It's okay." Gilbert reassured Matthew, now crouching by the tub. Alfred sighed and clasped his hands together as he watched the two. No matter what, he'd make sure Matthew got better, so that things like this would never happen again. He can finally go out and have snowball fights in the winter, puddle jumping when it rained, and even food fights during sleepovers.

After Matthew finished his bath, Alfred and Gil didn't know what to do for clothes. Alfred wound up going back to his place to get some of Matthew's clothes, and Gilbert watched over Matthew as he sat in a towel on Gilbert's bed. Matthew stayed silent and Gilbert sat in a chair away from the bed, this way he wouldn't upset Matthew again. Alfred knocked loudly and Gilbert ran downstairs, promising to be quick.

Alfred brought a pair of underwear, shorts and a long sleeved turtle neck. Gilbert waited outside the room while Matthew got dressed, Alfred staying with him so he wouldn't freak out again as he dressed. Once Matthew was done, the three of them headed downstairs. Gilbert walked them to the door, and Matthew clung to Alfred as they went. The three of them stepped outside and Matthew waited while Alfred and Gilbert spoke.

"I'm really sorry for everything today. Uh, I hope Matthew is feeling better vhen he gets home, and just give me a call vhen you guys get home. Lemme know you arrived safely and all that." Alfred nodded but noticed Gilbert seemed really depressed.

"It's okay, Gilbert, it wasn't your fault. Don't feel too bad, okay? I'll call you when we get home and tell your brother that we said hi when he gets home, okay?" At that Gilbert was silent, looking down at his feet. Alfred watched him, knowing that Matthew's incident wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. "Gilbert?"

Gilbert took a deep breath and sighed, looking up and taking his hands out his pockets, raking one through his white locks. "My bruder is normally home by now...I texted him but he hasn't replied and I'm just vorried is all. Don't vorry about it, you take care of Matthew, alright? I'll talk to you later." Alfred nodded slowly and told Gilbert that everything would be okay, before leaving with Matthew.

Gilbert waved them off and went back inside.

* * *

 **Aw, so Gilbert's plan kind of didn't work out too well. I guess Matthew's OCD is worse than they originally thought. :(**

 **But hang in there, Matthew! It'll get better. Probably. But then...What about Gilbert's brother? What happened to him and why isn't he home yet? :o  
Guess we'll find out in the next chapter, hopefully nothing too bad happens. And maybe we'll see more of the rest of the trio and then some. ;)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of High school never ends, I'm sorry it's so long but I guess that's better than it being super short, right? .3.  
If you'd like, tell me what ya thought of this chapter in the reviews or if you have any feedback or anything, I'd love to hear it. Thanks again for reading and I will see you in the next chapter. :)**


	5. Back Home

**Welcome to another chapter of HNE! That's easier than typing the whole name out, heh. I hope you liked the last chapter, I'm sorry you had to wait a while for an update. v.v** **  
** **Last we left off, Gilbert tried to help Matthew with his fears and OCD's and wound up not really helping at all. Gil's brother hasn't come home yet, and Gilbert is worried. The last thing that happened with Ivan was the phone call! What** _ **is**_ **Ivan planning? :)**

 **Also, off topic but I started learning Italian! And Russian. :) So maybe eventually I won't have to go to Google for those languages xD**

 **Hah, enjoy. :D**

* * *

He waited, and waited. But there was no answer to his texts, calls, and he wasn't coming home yet. Gilbert was getting really worried and it was getting late. Where was he?! Gilbert jumped up and sighed, scratching his head as he quickly scooped up his shoes. He had to find him; what if he was in trouble? Just as he grabbed his coat, his phone went out playing his brothers ringtone. Immediately, he grabbed his phone and answered.

"BRUDER! Vhere the hell are you!? I vas so vorried, are you okay!?" His voice was shaking slightly, as much as he tried to keep it calm. His brother was always on time, he was so strict about being punctual and all that. So for him to be so late coming home, it was very worrisome.

"I'm sorry, bruder. I'm really sorry. I…" There was a pause and Gilbert raised his eyebrow, waiting for a response. "I…I vas out vith someone today, after vork…" Now Gilbert was really interested. Out with someone? Like a special someone?

"Vell, gimme the deets, Ludvig! Who did you meet? Vere they cute? Vas it a date?" Gilbert rushed at him with questions, excited and calmer now that he knew his brother was safe. "Oh, vhen are you coming home, bruder?" He heard his brother begin to get flustered, stuttering into the phone and it made him chuckle.

"Please, Gilbert, it…It's not like that. Ve just hung out and had some coffee. I'm on my vay home now, I have to call him vhen I get home though. I vant to make sure he got home safely." Gilbert laughed and shook his head, sitting on the couch.

"Ooh, Ludvig's got a crush!~ Ludvig had his first daaate!~" Gilbert continued to tease him for a bit before saying his goodbyes and hanging up. He was so relieved that he was okay. But now he had so many other questions. Where did his brother meet this person? Did he know them? Did he go to their school? Was it a guy or a girl? Were they cute? He had so many questions!

Luckily for him, the door began to open about twenties minutes later with his brother coming in slowly. Gilbert jumped up and ran to him, a huge grin on his face. Ludwig could barely get inside before Gilbert started piling questions on him. "Gil, I haven't even gotten in the door yet! I promise I vill answer all your questions, just give me a minute to at least get my shoes off." Gilbert pouted and locked the door behind his brother, rushing to the living room and plopping on the couch.

Ludwig sat next to him and smiled a bit, sighing. "I finished vork and I was on my vay home vhen I ran into the Italian boy, Feliciano Vargas. He vas talking a lot like he usually does and then he suggested going somevhere to eat and talk. I didn't vant to seem rude, so I agreed. Ve vent to a nearby café, he said he knew it and ve talked for a vhile about…nothing really, I mean…Anything. He talks quiet a lot and is alvays smiling. It's veird…" Ludwig muttered, making a weird face. It was the truth, Feliciano was a hyper little tyke, always cheerful. Gilbert listened intently, not stopping the huge grin that spread across his face.

"Vhen ve finished, I told him I had better be going because my bruder vas vaiting on me. He said his vas too and ve said our goodbyes." Ludwig finished, looking to his brother, awaiting a response. Gilbert nodded as he laughed. Ludwig didn't understand what was so funny.

"So, are you guys like friends now? Vill you be seeing each other again? Oh my god, are you guys gonna date!?" Gilbert was practically leaping with excitement, and his brother waved his hands while quickly shaking his head. Gilbert was getting too ahead of himself, they only really hung out today! They can't immediately start dating. Besides, he didn't really feel like that for him. The boy was just…Well, a boy. A friend, maybe. A friend would be nice but he had no time for friends now that he thought about it. He had so many other things—school, taking care of his brother, his job. He can't add friends or relationships to the mix.

"No, bruder, I can't…I have no time for friends. I have school and vork!" Gilbert frowned, pouting. That was stupid! His brother always pushed people away, but Gilbert wouldn't let him this time, he could use some friends.

"No, Luddy, you need friends! I mean, like I never see you hanging out vith anybody. That's not really healthy, y'know. You should hang out vith people and y'know…" Gilbert smiled, urging his brother to give it a try. "Besides, I can take care of myself and I can alvays help you vith schoolvork! Or…Your friends!" Gilbert grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Ludwig sighed and gave his brother a look.

But he agreed. "Fine. I vill hang out vith him again should the opportunity come up again. Now, how vas your day, bruder?" Ludwig stood and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water before stopping. "Did you clean the floors?" Gilbert followed him and nodded slowly. He should probably tell Ludwig what happened. Maybe Ludwig can help him help Matthew and Alfred!

"J-Ja. Alfred and his bruder, Matthew, came over today. I vas trying to help Mattie get over his OCD's and fears of like the unclean and stuff. It vent okay in the beginning but I think I vent too far and Matthew threw up. I cleaned it vhile Alfred took care of Matthew and then they vent home." Ludwig nodded and got his glass of water, drinking about a quarter of it before putting the cup down. Gilbert looked down at his hands, still feeling a bit guilty.

"I see. Vell, I hope he's alright now. How bad is it?" Gilbert sighed and took his brother's cup of water, drinking the rest of it. Ludwig said nothing about it and the two of them walked towards the stairs.

"It's pretty bad. He can't touch anybody, he cleans everything he touches, before and after. He freaks out at the simplest of touches and he's alvays so shy and scared." Gilbert flopped on Ludwig's bed as his brother began to undress. Gilbert didn't watch and instead stared at the ceiling. "I don't know how to help him. I thought maybe starting small vith things vould eventually help him get over it but I don't know. Is there something else I should be doing? Do you think he needs professional help?" Gilbert sat up and looked at his half-dressed brother.

Ludwig grabbed a shirt and shoved it on, straightening it out and turning to face his brother. "It sounds pretty bad…I'm not sure vhat to suggest, really. How long has he been like this? If it's been a vhile, then maybe he should seek some professional help." Gilbert frowned, sighing again. He didn't recall how long Birdie had been like this. He wasn't sure if he was ever told. But what if they lock Matthew away in some mental hospital or something.

"I don't know how long he's been like this. Probably a vhile. I'm just vorried about him, Luddy. Vhat if he doesn't get better? Man, he must be so scared." Ludwig chuckled, sitting next to his brother. It seems he wasn't the only one who had someone on the mind. Wait. No, Ludwig did not have anyone on his mind. At all.

* * *

 **Awh, so we have that. :)** **Ludwig is hanging out with Feli, and Gil is all worried about his birdie. How cute. But you know how it goes; we can never have nice things. Hehe, I hope you liked this short chapter of HNE. I will be updating HetaFear next and then I'll Be Your Geek If You'll be My Nerd. Such a long title…**

 **Thanks for reading, guys! :D**


	6. An Update

**Ey...**

 **I know I've been gone a super long time..**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **I've just been having really bad writer's block.**

 **I have lots of ideas bouncing around in my head but they don't come together the way I want them to. I just can't figure it out. Plus, a lot of shit has been going on in my personal life...**

 **I don't wanna bum you guys out or anything so I won't go into details.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll update again, I hope it's soon but... If not then you know why. I'm sorry, everyone.**

 **I appreciate your patience. And I know I say it all the time, but thank you for taking the time to read and review my stories. For the favorites and the follows. It means a lot to me to know that people are enjoying my stories. Or even if not, even if I get a review that's criticism or something, I'd be thankful for that. I love knowing how to improve and get better so that I can please you guys better (does that sound weird?).**

 **I'm not really good with sappy stuff.. But just know that you guys make me so happy. I am so thankful for all of you.**

 **I'll see you again sometime. Bye for now, guys.**

 **Love you.**


End file.
